Error 11827: Good Name Not Found In Author's Mind
by SchloopywoopyXD
Summary: Title? Lame. I can't do titles... anyways. Rated T for kissing and drama. Blue had her heart broken. Again. But this time, it's for real. Chosenshipping, ex-oldrivalshipping and ex-soulsilvershipping. AWESOME BROWSOME! One-shot :


_**Okay, so this is a songfic idea I had when I thought about this song while working on ANOTHER story idea that hadn't been finished either, so as I'm writing this there are two story ideas I have that aren't even half done. Don't you just hate it when inspiration comes to you at the worst times? Because you know you're going to end up killing yourself for not writing it. Anyway, sorry about the rant! And the song is 'Not Like The Movies' by Katy Perry. I love it. Listen to it, I command you! Lawl. Here's the story!**_

_**Blue: Here's…*sniff* the story.**_

_**Me: Why are you crying, Blue? You have Silver, for goodness sake.**_

_**Blue: This story is *sniff* so sad… I get hurt so much! *cries***_

_**Me: *sweatdrop* Heh heh, sorry about that. At least you get a happy ending…**_

_**Silver: It's okay, Blue. *Pats back* **_

_**Me: Oh, now you've got me crying! *cries* **_

_**Morty: it's okay, Schloopy.**_

_**Me: *Smiles widely* Morty's here!**_

_**Morty: SchloopywoopyXD doesn't own Pokémon, or Katy Perry, or Katy's songs.**_

_**Me: If I did, I'd be rich, and I wouldn't be living without a Morty.**_

_**Morty: *blush* …**_

_~ He put it on me, I put it on, like there was nothing wrong~_

"Blue?"

"Yes, Green?" Blue, the brunette girl, looked at her boyfriend.

"We should talk." There was a weird look in the auburn-haired boy's eyes. It wasn't a good one.

_~It didn't fit, it wasn't right. Wasn't just the size~_

They were outside the department store. It was cloudy and dark, even though it was probably around three or four in the afternoon. They sat on the bench, even though it was cold and a little windy. The black skirt of Blue's dress moved slightly.

"What is it, Green?"

"I don't know if this is working."

"If what is working?" She grabbed one of her boyfriend's hands, but he took his hand back.

"Us."

_~They say you know when you know. I don't know~_

Blue cried. She cried a lot. She had good friends, other friends to get her through this. Yellow always listened to what she said and tried to be honest, but was really never good for when you wanted someone to tell you what you wanted to hear.

"Blue, it's okay. He's just… he's being…"Yellow never said any more, for fear of lying. Her blonde strands of hair fell on top of Blue's as Yellow's shoulder became Blue's pillow.

Red was really never sensitive to these kinds of things. He was sweet, but he didn't know what he was doing.

"So… how can I help?" Red looked confused. His red eyes focused on Blue's tearful face as she shook her head.

Crystal was a bit too independent to care much about boys.

"You can life a good, maybe even better life without him. Trust yourself, Blue."

Blue didn't even try going to Gold. Mostly because she was afraid of what he would do.

Blue desperately wanted to talk to Silver, her confidante, but she was afraid of having her pride hurt. Silver wouldn't be too impressed if she went to him crying about Green when Silver was against it the whole time.

_~I didn't feel the fairy tale feeling, no~_

She was stuck. She wanted to drown all the pain and misery she was feeling. Too bad that wasn't possible.

_~Am I a stupid girl for even dreaming that I could? ~_

One day, she swallowed some of her pride and called Green.

It rang five times. It went to voicemail.

She left a message.

"Hi Green, this is, uh, Blue. I wanted to say hi and see how you were doing and stuff… I need someone to talk to… Well, I have Yellow and Red and Crystal, but still… Just call me back when you can, I know you're busy, so…"

She gulped and said,

"Bye."

She didn't have enough guts to say what she was thinking.

'I miss you.'

_~If it's not like the movies, then that's how it should be~_

Yellow and Crystal were saddened to see their normally bubbly friend reduced to this crying, despairing, desperate thing. They took her out to go shopping, which was her favorite thing to do. But they made a mistake.

They took her to the department store.

_~When he's the one, I'll come undone~_

She cried when she remembered that rainy, terrible day. The day she walked home in a huge rainstorm. She started crying all over again.

_~And my world will stop spinning~_

They did shop, they really did. Krys and Yellow got her to try on a few things, but they ended up with nothing when they walked out. Krys and Yellow were both thinking the same thing.

She's broken.

_~And that's just the beginning~_

Weeks passed, and Krys and Yellow didn't try to take Blue out again. They offered their shoulders to cry on, their hearts and minds to talk to, and their strength to live on, but they didn't feel it was enough.

_~Snow White said when I was young, one day my prince will come~_

She was healing, they knew, but she was healing too slowly in their opinions. They weren't about to rush her, but they were worried.

_~So I waited for that date~_

One day, Sapphire came to visit from the Hoenn region.

"What happened? Who did this ta Blue?"

No one had the heart to answer the younger girl's question.

_~They say it's hard to meet your match, gotta find my better half~_

Yellow finally tried answering.

"Sapphire, Blue's going through a hard time right now."

"But why?" Her blue eyes got bigger.

"Green… he…"

Sapphire didn't need to hear anymore.

"Oh… Blue, I'm so sorry."

_~So we make perfect shapes~_

Blue snapped when she heard another, 'Oh, I'm sorry'. No one understood!

"Sapphire, you don't know what you're talking about! You have no idea what I'm going through! No one does! None of you!" She fell to the floor crying.

Sapphire felt bad, of course.

"Blue, no matter what ya think, I'm really sorry for ya."

"You don't know! You have the love of your life right in front of you!"

Sapphire said nothing else. She backed out of the room and out of the house.

_~If stars don't align, if it doesn't stop time~_

Blue cried more that night. Why?

She had a voicemail.

From Green.

And it wasn't a very good one.

_~If you can't see the sign, wait for it~_

"Hello, Blue. I heard your voicemail."

Blue was excited just to hear his voice. She listened more.

"I don't have time to talk. I don't have time for you at all. I'm sorry. The whole Gym Leader job takes up almost all my time now. Could you please leave me alone for a while? I have things I really need to get done, no distractions. Thanks."

Blue slowly put the phone down. She heard the automated message. She listened to it six times.

_~One-hundred percent, worth every penny you spend~_

She cried more over the message, but not as much anymore. She thought she was running out of tears to cry. Blue decided enough was enough. She was going to swallow her pride.

_~He'll be the one that finishes your sentences~_

She decided to swallow her pride. She wanted… no, that's wrong. She needed to see Silver. No matter what it took, she was going to see Silver.

_~If it's not like the movies~_

She went over to Johto. She then realized she didn't know Silver's latest hideout. She was about to cry in frustration when she went to his most recent place until she saw his note.

_~Then that's how it should be, yeah~_

**Blue,**

**I figured you'd want to see me eventually, but you've been so busy with Green I knew you wouldn't know my next hideout. I can't write it here, obviously, but I can put it in words only you'd understand.**

**I'm at my favorite place in Johto. **

**You of all people should know where that is. I hope you remember. Or else you won't be able to find me. I'm staying in that place until you come, because I know you will. **

**Visit soon.**

**Silver**

_~When he's the one, I'll come undone~_

She cried on reflex. He expected her to know his favorite place. He knew she'd come. He knew she'd put too much time invested in Green. She could almost imagine those written words coming out of his mouth, bitterly. She knew that he knew her all too well.

_~And my world will stop spinning~_

She contemplated his favorite place. He'd never said it plainly, she knew. Was it someplace well hidden, like Ilex Forest, or Dark Cave? Was it someplace with little to no Pokémon, like Mt. Mortar or Ilex Forest? Was it someplace they'd been together before, like Ecruteak City that one summer, or Ilex Forest during the battle? Ilex Forest was categorized as all of those, so she went there.

_~And that's just the beginning~ _

She checked in a few hollows and well-sheltered places. She looked from up in the trees to see if he was moving around. Of course, he could be somewhere else, but she wanted to check thoroughly first. She looked for a long time, possibly a few hours, and was about to give up and try Ecruteak City when she heard possibly the most wonderful thing in the entire universe.

Silver's voice.

_~Cause I know you're out there, and you're~_

"Blue? Is that you?"

He was still being very cautious. He was half-hidden in the shadows, and his Weavile was next to him, ready to attack. But before Blue could say anything, Weavile smelled the air and smelled Blue. He smiled, quickly lowered his large claws, and climbed the tree she was on.

"Weavile!" The catlike Pokémon rubbed its head to Blue's shoulder affectionately. It called to Silver hurriedly, as if to say, 'It's her! It's her!'

She winced at the thought of facing Silver now, but there was no backing down. Not now.

"Silver."

_~You're looking for me~_

"Blue!" Silver's face lit up and he stepped out of the darkness. Blue jumped out of the tree she was in with Weavile following closely behind. She embraced him, and even though she knew this was probably a terrible time, she started crying all over again.

_~it's a crazy idea that~_

"Blue… whatever it is, tell me. What's wrong? Tell me everything. It'll be okay."

She kept crying, unable to answer, and his words started being more comforting and less asking.

"Blue, it's okay… it's okay. It'll be fine."

He rubbed her back and ran a hand through her hair, trying to make her feel better. She eventually stopped crying and rested her head on his shoulder. It was somewhat hard for her to do; she had never realized that he was taller than her now. She realized that she was still hugging him tightly.

_~You were made perfectly for me, you see~_

She let go, and he led her to his new hideout in a small meadow. Weavile left to go find some berries. She told him everything from beginning to end, from that day at the store to where she was sitting now. She stopped to cry every now and then, and he was patient with her. He seemed to understand.

_~Just like the movies~_

"Blue, I understand. I really do."

She didn't yell and accuse him of lying like she did with the others. "You do? How?"

"While you were gone, I met this amazing girl named Soul… she broke my heart eventually. I felt the same way you do now. I'm over it. But I don't think there's anyone out there who's right for me."

_~That's how it will be~_

"Silver…" she couldn't believe him. He was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen. How could he say that?

"You are beautiful, Blue. You have so many qualities I don't. You're charming and funny and you can actually say more than three words to someone…"

_~Cinematic and dramatic~_

"Silver?"

"Yes, Blue?"

"Shut up."

"What?"

_~With the perfect ending~_

"Silver. You have no idea what you're talking about. Don't try to argue with me. You are gorgeous. You cheat for a reason, for a purpose. I cheat because I feel like it. You have an innocent heart, like a child almost. I am a jaded young woman who knows nothing of fairy tales and happy endings and true love. You still have a chance, Silver. I don't."

He was silent for exactly four minutes and seventeen seconds. Blue counted.

_~It's not like the movies~_

"Blue."

"Don't argue, Silver. You know what you are and I know what I am. And I'm scared of the comparison."

"I'm not."

_~But that's how it should be~_

"But Silver-"

She was cut off, because he reached over to her and gently placed his lips on hers.

She was about to cry. But this time, not out of sadness or reality. She almost cried out of love. She was loved. And now she felt she knew that.

_~When he's the one, you'll come undone~_

"Silver…"

"I… I'm sorry, Blue… I thought you needed it…" Silver looked down, as if ashamed.

_~And your world will stop spinning~_

"Silver." She stared into his beautiful silver eyes, dead serious.

"Yes?" He still didn't look up.

"There is a person who's just right for you."

Now he looked up. "There isn't."

"There is. You've known her for a long time, and she's been stupid, but now she knows that you're the right one for her."

He caught on. "And who might that be?"

She kissed him softly. She moved her head back and looked him in the eyes and said, "Me."

_~And it's just the beginning~_

_**HOW'D YA LIKE IT? Lawl sorry. Imagine that in a weird over exaggerated accent, and that's what I was trying to say. Lawl. I finally finished it! Now I have a chapter of Happiness to finish, and another completely unrelated story to finish. But, of course I have no idea which one will be done first, so yeah. Anyways, I got to tie in some Morty fandom in the disclaimer, so I'm happy. ^ ^ But Grimsley is awesome, too. And Roark. And Silver. ANYHOW! I do love reviews, you know, so you could give me one for my birthday! Please? Even if it was two months ago! I got braces two days ago, how about that! Your reviews will make my braces hurt less! So review! Please! **_


End file.
